You May Be Right
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: LJ one-shot. Song fic. After graduating from Hogwarts, James crashes Lily's party. Throw in a drunk James and a lonely Lily, and you get the start of a beautiful relationship. Rated to be safe for alcohol reference.


A/N: I still own nothing

**A/N: I still own nothing. Another song fic, and Billy Joel owns this song too. As always, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy. **

_Friday night I crashed your party_

_Saturday I said I'm sorry_

_Sunday came and trashed me out again_

_I was only having fun_

_Wasn't hurting anyone_

_And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

"Shut up, Padfoot, the cloak doesn't makes us invisible, but it doesn't make us inaudible," James hissed at Sirius Black, both of them under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak.

"Remind me why we're crashing this party again?" Sirius grumbled as quietly as he could, steering them away from a girl they had come dangerously close to crashing into.

"Because I haven't seen Lily since graduation and she didn't invite me," James replied bitterly, sound disappointed. They finally reached the staircase, which was, thank Merlin, empty. Sirius whipped the cloak off of them with a flourish.

"Come on, Prongs," he said, clapping his best mate on the back. "Let's go have some fun, eh?"

Meanwhile, Lily was watching everyone dancing, enjoying hosting her party. "Hey, Lily?" her best friend Alice soon-to-be Longbottom said, nudging her in the ribs.

"What is it, Alice?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her firewhiskey.

"Did you invite James Potter and Sirius Black to this party?" Alice asked, sounding curious, her brown eyes fixed on a spot in the distance.

"No," Lily replied slowly, staring at her friend suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because they're here." Alice pointed at the two boys in the kitchen, voraciously eating food, and Lily realized that the two boys were indeed James and Sirius.

"Those bastards," Lily muttered, pushing her way through the throngs of Hogwarts graduates to the kitchen. They both had their backs turned to her, so she tapped James on the shoulder.

"L-Lily!" he stammered, turning around and seeing her. He blushed a deep red color and ran a hand through his jet black hair out of force of habit. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, fancy seeing me here at _my own party_," she said sarcastically. Turning serious (no pun intended), she said, "You two know you weren't invited. Now get the bloody hell out."

"But, baby," Sirius started, trying to sweet talk his way out of the situation.

"Don't call me baby," she instructed him sharply. She pointed at the door, and repeated, "Get the bloody hell out of my house!"

The next morning, Lily was woken by the sound of an owl tapping madly at her window. Grumbling to herself, she climbed out of bed and opened the window, letting the black owl fly in. The owl dropped an envelope onto her head, and it slid off of her hair, landing on the floor with a soft thud. "Damn it," she muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She retrieved the letter form the floor and read it quickly.

It was Potter, apologizing for crashing her party.

"Damn it, Potter, I don't want your apology," she muttered, climbing back into bed. Within moments she was once again fast asleep.

When she hadn't replied to his letter by the following day, he Apparated to her house and knocked on the door politely. She opened it, clearly expecting someone else, for her face fell when she saw him. "Oh, it's you," she said, wrinkling her nose in disappointment.

"Don't act so disappointed, Lily," he said, smirking at her. "Why haven't you replied to my letter?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to talk to you, Potter," she replied, rolling her eyes and examining her nails carefully. "Did you think of that?"

"Lils, I'm sorry," he said, being sincere.

"I don't bleeding care, Potter," she told him, glaring at him balefully with her green eyes. "Now get out of here. I have a date."

"A date?" he said bracingly.

She nodded. "A date. So kindly piss off."

"I'm really sorry, Lily," he muttered again, staring to walk away. "I was just having fun. And I enjoyed the weekend, which doesn't happen often for me."

"Potter, you're crazy."

_I've been stranded in the combat zone_

_I walked through Bedford Sty alone_

_Even rode my motorcycle in the rain_

_And you told me not to drive_

_But I made it home alive_

_So you said that only proves that I'm insane_

"James?"

Now Lily couldn't stand James Potter, but she hadn't banked on finding him alone and drunk in the Three Broomsticks. Of all the bars in the wizarding world, he had to pick the one where she was going on her date? "Lily," he said, slurring her name. A bitter expression came across his face as he said, "How's your date?"

"It's going fine," she replied quickly, glancing back at the booth where David was waiting for her. "But, James… do you need a ride home or something?"

"Lily," he said, trying to sound serious as best as he could in his drunken state, "I've fought off hordes of Death Eaters, and I've roamed the Forbidden Forest alone. I've even played Quidditch in the rain! I'll be fine."

"James, you're bloody drunk," she told him firmly, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm fine, Lils, enjoy your date," he said. "I'll make it home alive. Maybe."

"Potter, this only proves that you're insane."

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_

_Turn out the light_

_Don't try to save me_

_You may be wrong for all I know_

_But you may be right_

He grinned cockily at her, nearly falling as he attempting to stand up. "You could be right, I might be crazy. But, Lily, I think you're _looking_ for a lunatic."

"Get real, Potter," she said, rolling her green eyes at him. "You need to change your ways."

He glared at her. "Don't try to save me, Lily. It's too late for that. You could be wrong, but, bloody hell, what do I know?"

_Remember how I found you there_

_Alone in your electric chair_

_I told you dirty jokes until you smiled_

_You were lonely for a man_

_I said take me as I am_

_'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile_

The next morning, James got up, and the first thing he was aware of was the fact that his head was pounding. Groaning in pain, he stumbled across his room and grabbed the hang over potion from his desk, taking a swig out of it. He stumbled into the living room, and he was surprised to see Lily sitting in his favorite armchair. He was even more surprised to see that she was crying, and her eyes were puffy and red. "Lily, what's wrong?" he asked softly, kneeling on the ground in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

She made a sort of strangled noise in the back of her throat and sobbed harder, resting her head on his shoulder and thoroughly soaking his shirt with her tears. "Lils, please stop crying," he said. Unable to resist the good joke, he added, "You're so wet already."

She made another sort of strangled noise, and at first he thought he had said something wrong. But then she lifted her head from his shoulder and he could see that she was smiling, no, laughing. "James," she finally said, using his first name for the first time he could ever remember, "why are all men such pigs?"

Guessing that this had something to do with her date the previous night, he said, "Not _all_ men are pigs, Lily. I'm not."

"James, I'm _lonely_," she pleaded, and her eyes conveyed all the pain men had caused her during her lifetime.

He stood and leaned on the arms of the chair so that he was at her eye level. "Take me as I am," he whispered, his breath washing over her. It sounded like a dare, like a challenge.

"James… why?" she muttered.

Cracking a grin, he said, "I don't know. I figure you might enjoy some madness for a while."

_Now think of all the years you tried to_

_Find someone to satisfy you_

_I might be as crazy as you say_

_If I'm crazy then it's true_

_That it's all because of you_

_And you wouldn't want me any other way_

Softly, he continued, "Think of all the years at Hogwarts you tried to find the right guy for you."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned, leaning forward so that her forehead rested against hers. "It was painful."

"I could be as crazy as you say," he told her. "And if I am, it's all your fault, because I'm crazy for you. And you know you wouldn't want me any other way."

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_

_It's too late to fight_

_It's too late to change me_

_You may be wrong for all I know_

_But you may be right_

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_

_Turn out the light_

_Don't try to save me_

_You may be wrong for all I know_

_But you may be right_

_You may be wrong but you may be right_

_You may be wrong but you may be right_

She seemed to consider this, her green eyes looking thoughtful. Finally, she closed the gap between their mouths, capturing his lips with hers in a brief, soft kiss. "You know what, Potter?" she said, falling back on the use of his surname. There was something different about this time, something teasing, instead of insulting.

"What, Lily?" he breathed, tucking a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ears.

Grinning, she replied, "You may be right."


End file.
